fenrirroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lixagon
The '''Lixagonians '''are the only currently non-extinct member of the family Gonarius, the other being the now extinct Discurrians. They are known for being incredibly dark and having hexagonal bone-structure which shows by their transparent skin. Physical Traits Their body is made completely up of a fairly thick hexagonal mesh shell that is incredibly hard. Over top of that is a transparent layer of skin that is incredibly taught and fairly thick, and thusly difficult to pierce. There is a pocket of oxygen between the skin and the incredibly dark, though faintly red, flesh like layer on the other side, which is similar to the skin however is not transparent, and slightly thicker. This, of course, makes them easy to stab, however their toxic blood is a defense mechanism against that, as both layers of skin will regrow naturally over time. The difference is, it this layer will bleed if stabbed. This allows for them to take any of the hexagons on their body and use it as a joint, allowing them to make interesting shapes for moving around their odd environment back on their home planet. This makes them very light, and also consequentially makes them less strong; however, this is made up for in speed. They have four limbs, though they generally stand bipedal for ease of use and stability. They have a head with a small layer of skin without a hexagonal shell that can be opened, similar to a mouth, where they eat and also speak. Their vision in the night is also good due to needing to see dark objects frequently. The butts of their limbs can be folded inward as to grab and interact with things. Other Traits They are an often very quiet species. They can be very stealthy due to their extremely dark appearance. Their society is very focused on individualism, and they reproduce asexually so this only adds to their individualism. That being said, they still recognise the importance of society, and aren’t selfish creatures. They believe that to benefit the group everyone needs to benefit themselves politically, however also have codes of honour in their society, as many do. They are generally more peaceful due to a habit of complacency. This, however, also means they can tend to have less ambition. Appearance They are generally incredibly tall and lanky types. They have two visible pupils that can be only seen by looking closely. They can move around as if on a plane to show fellow members of the community where they are looking. Their eyes range from black to grey. Their all black appearance works very well for the extreme temperatures at their hat their home planet. They can occasionally make odd shapes with their bodies due to their ability to make joints anywhere, however often purposefully only use two main joints on their limbs to look more like many other alien species do. They need to wear exo-suits in colder environments due to their home planet being scorching hot. They often don’t wear much clothes, as they are used to hot temperatures, and don’t have genitalia anyway. The clothes they do wear is for fashion, status, or norms of other planets. Backstory Lixagonians have existed for an incredibly long time, around 1.3 million years, however only began advancing as a civilisation fairly recently. Originally, there was a single species that was incredibly similar to the Lixagonians. It was sentient. Their home planet, Tho-gilla, was originally a fairly similar to earth planet, however as a theme generally had less water and more desert. It had no seasons, however, so species needed to only adapt to one temperature, which differed slightly depending on where you were. The Lixagonians originally had a far more vibrant colour spectrum, some even being born completely white. However, something that most Lixagonian scholars estimate was one of Tho-gilla’s moons launched out of orbit via natural causes, however a popular conspiracy is that it was a different species purposefully trying to wipe them out, smashed into Tho-gilla and permanently tidally locked it with their star, Gilla. This caused one hemisphere to become extremely hot, and the other to be cold. Lixagonians lost contact with each other, and over a period of 50,000 years eventually evolved away from each other. The Lixagonian society remained fairly similar, just losing the whiter types (extremely rarely, a brighter Lixagonian will still be born.) The other society, which simply called themselves Discurrian, evolved to be completely white, and changed to have less joints and more hard skin to deal with all of the particles from the snow and ice. Written Discurrian history begins about 30 000 years ago, and ends about 15 000. Lixagonian history begins about 10 000 years ago. This is because the Lixagonians remained mostly society-less, hunter gatherer types due to their individuality. However, the Discurrians environment was much more difficult, as there was significantly less food, so they bunched together. They went through many written languages, societies, eras, and technologies. However, in the last 1 500 years of their society, they grouped up in the Discurrian Empire, ran by a single emperor. However, for mysterious causes, they disappeared without trace. They had begun to make treks with technology into the hotter side of the planet, however it was so scorching hot they never got far. A Lixagonian tribe eventually found ancient Discurrian artefacts and were fascinated by it. It contained a weapon which immediately made them the most fearsome in their society. This created order because all of the tribes were racing to learn more about the Discurrians, and because of that, some Discurrian ideals leaked into their society. They began writing with the Discurrian writing system, Antolec, and began studying the stars. This was a renaissance for Discurrian culture on Tho-gilla. Tho-gilla, the current name for the planet, is the name the Discurrians suggested for it, as it literally means 'first to Gilla', due to Tho-gilla being the first planet in the Gilla system. The Discurrians had technological genius, however had too many internal conflicts and weather issues to go much farther than that. The Lixagonians admired them greatly, however did still stick to their values of independence and individualism. They did unite under a few different governments, however eventually landing on the Constitutional Monarchy of the New Discurrians, though are often just called 'Discurria' or 'Discurrians' for short. This was a party made in a time of darkness that was meant to gleam hope for Lixagonians, and that it did. The monarchs claim to be descendants of ancient Discurrians, and thusly gain the hereditary right to lead due to their line of lighter skin and light eyes. They generally have multiple kids until one inherits the skin, and the old tradition was to murder the failed children or sell them off as slaves, however now they stay in the royal family as nobles. They are mostly just symbolic leaders now, and evidence suggests it is highly unlikely they are actually descendants. This was the government they have had for the longest amount of time, 2 000 years to be exact, and they've been travelling in space for around 1400 years, getting involved with the Beacon around the same time. Trivia * Despite the singular form being Lixagon, the plural form is Lixagonians. A Lixagon is 'Lixagonian', and a group of Lixagonians are still 'Lixagonians'.